A New Handler At The Agency
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Read the story
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 1 Normal Day

First and formost, this came to me in a dream, and I had to type this before I completely forgot about it. Also, this dream is about this anime I'm currently watching on Netflix called GunslingerGirl.

A day in Italy started as usual for me as always at the hotel I was staying at (got a major discount on the room since I'm half Italian). I woke up, had breakfast, trimed my beard and mustache, had a shower, got dressed, and ran some erands in town. Went to the local gun store to get some work done on my 50 Cal rifle, and my M1911. Couldn't remember what the name of it was since it was in Italian, but in the name, I could decipher my last name which was cool.

"Hi Mark. *I placed my rifle on the counter* I need some work done on my 50 Cal rifle, and my M1911 pistol *Put it on the counter*." I told him

"Ok Jesse, what is it that you need done?" Mark asked

"For my 50 Cal rifle, I need a dual mag attachment, a new scope with red crosshairs, a nightvision scope with blue crosshairs, a laser pointer, a bipod attachment, and a supressor. For my pistol, I just need 20 more mags, and a fully automatic moddification." I said

"Woah. Thats probobly the biggest order I've had in 2 years. It may take a few days with the dual mag, different sniper scopes, laser sight, bipod, and the suppressor, but I can have your pistol ready tomorrow." Mark said.

"Thats fine Mark. I'm not in any hurry for the scopes and the other stuff. Thanks again. How much?" I asked

"Well, the normal price would be around €20,000. But since you're half Italian and your last name is also in the name of my store, I will give you a discount of €10,000." Mark told me

"You take US dollars?" I asked

"Yes" Mark replied

With that said, I gave him $12,500

"Thanks again Mark." I said as I left out the door.

"No problem Jesse." Mark said in reply

*I opened the door again* "Oh Mark, call me ViolentJ" I told him just as I left

"No problem ViolentJ" He told me

After our transaction, I still had some time to kill before it got dark. With that in mind, I decided to head to a local clothing store and buy myself a basic black suit. (Like I said, everything was in Italian, but I could decipher some words and part of my name)

When I bought the suit, I went back to the hotel where I was staying at, went to my room, hung up my suit, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 2 Unexpected Meeting

This is the same story continued. Go back to the first chapter if you don't remember what this is about.

This day in Italy had been fine for the most part as usual, that is untill I met some new people on the street.

*Yawn* "Uhh. Man, how come I can't keep up with the time difference in Itlay yet? Oh well, time to do my erands." With that said, I went through my morning rountine. After my routine, I went into town to pick up my extra mags and my fully automatic modified pistol.

*notices the door is locked* "Huh, must be early. Oh well. I'll just take a stroll around the block."

I walked around the block at least 2 times, and still the door was locked. "Something must be up." I noticed that on the counter, my weapons were still there, but I didn't see any sign of Mark.

"Either he forgot to show up for work today, or something happend. Wait...*looked in the window again, and noticed that Mark was dead. He was shot 3 times. He was sitting up in his chair* Oh my god!"

The moment I saw this, I ran as fast as I could away from this crime scene. Hopefully no one saw me run and thought I was a suspect.

*Running* "What the heck just happend? Who would kill Mark?" *Ran out of air and started walking*

"*pant*...*pant* This doens't make sense. He was fine yesterday. He placed my order, then said bye, now he's dead the next day? What is going on here? I hope no one thinks that I'm a- *bumped into someone*"

"Woah. My apologies sir. I kind of had an...un usual start of a day today." I said

"Thats alright. I'm Jose. This is Henrietta." (you say it like Jo Say. At least thats how I hear it said in the series)

*Shock their hands* "Nice to meet you. My name is Jesse. I'm kind of new in town, and I'm sort of a skilled marksman. I'm good with most weapons." I told Jose

"Skilled marksman you say? *Writes something down on paper, rips it off, and hands it to me* Here, meet me at this address later tonight. I have an offer you might be pleased with." Jose told me

*Tugs at Jose's sleve* "Can I come to Jose? Please?" *cue puppy dog eyes*

"Alright Henrietta. You can come to." Jose replied

"Thanks Jose!" Henrietta said excitedly

"Bye Jose and Henrietta. I will meet you at this address tonight. See you then." I told them

"Bye" They both said

BACK IN MY ROOM AT THE HOTEL

"Ok, this day couldn't get anymore complex. First I find my friend dead, then I met some new people on the street, and now I might get a cool buisness oportunity. One problem at a time. I'll see whats going to happen tonight" I said

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE HOTEL

"Well, since this is a meeting, might as well wear that new black suit I bought yesterday."

I put on the suit, and headed to the address that Jose gave me.

*walking* "Well, hope this meeting goes well. I wonder what Jose wanted to offer me. I guess I'll find out when I get there." I said

AT THE ADDRESS

"The place where Jose and Henrietta wanted to meet at is a restraunt? Neat. Didn't know this was here." I said

"Hi Jesse!" Henrietta said excitedly

"Glad to see you made it." Jose told me

"Well, we arrived at about the same time so, I guess we're both good." I told them

"Lets head in." Jose said

*opend the door* "Here. I'll hold the door. Ladies first." I said

"How sweet of you Jesse." Henrietta said

*Jose walks in as I go in behind him* "What a gentelmen. There aren't that many people like you Jesse." Jose told me

"Well its part of who I am." I told him

IN THE RESTRAUNT

"Should we find our seats?" Jose asked to me and Henrietta

"Its fine with me Jose." I said in reply

With that said, we went to our seats. I couldn't remember what we had for dinner, but it was good no doubt.

"Now, let talk about this offer I told you about." Jose said

"Ok. What is it?" I asked

"I'm part of a buisness organization, and I would like you to become a part of it given your skills." Jose told me

"Let me think about it for a minute." I told him

I thought about it then told him my decision

"Part of your organization? Sure! Jose my man, you just got yourself a new member!"

The moment I said this, Henrietta seemed excited to hear that there will be someone new at "The Agency"

"Glad to hear that Jesse. I will have someone pick you up tomorrow." Jose said

"Alright. Here's the address for the hotel where I'm staying at." *wrote down the address and gave it to Jose* "Thank you again Jose. I look forward to working with you tomorrow." *shook his hand and Henrietta's*

I got up to leave, and as I was about to walk out the door, Henrietta had to say something to me.

*Taps my arm* "Jesse?" Henrietta asked

"Yes Henrietta? What is it?" I asked curiously

"Jesse, you're a really nice person. In a few years, I would like to get to know you better." Henrietta told me

"O...k. It was nice to meet you. Tell Jose I said thanks." I told Henrietta

"Will do Jesse." Henrietta said

*Waved* "Bye Jose, bye Henrietta"

After I found out that I got a job at Jose's organization, I decided to conduct my own investigation for Mark's murder. First, I had to change into my street clothes.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

"Alright. Time to change into my street clothes and start my investigation."

I changed to my street clothes, and started conducting my own investigation

OUTSIDE THE GUN STORE

"Well, since this is a crime scene, but not officially yet, I won't be going through the front door. People would think the killer stole the evidence." I looked around to find another way in. "Huh, a ladder. Might as well to see if there's a way through the ceiling."

I then climbed the ladder, and saw a hatch in the ceiling. I also saw a rope on the roof as well.

"Odly convenient. Better take my shoes off before I rappel down so my shoe prints don't show up on the counter."

I took my shoes off, then rapelled through the ceiling wearing rubber gloves with a flashlight and digital camera.

*while sliding down the rope* "Huh, well I must say, the killer sure didn't do a good job about covering his tracks. Its almost like the killer wanted someone to be framed for his murder."

*took snapshots of everything, and I mean everything The gunshot wounds, my weapons on the counter, the blood splaters, anything that I thought the police might miss*

"Well, I think I got enough pictures to write the next big article about this murder. Better get the heck out of here."

I wasted no time climbing up the rope and leaving everything on the roof where it was covering my tracks, even closing the hatch.

*got my shoes back and started climbing down the ladder with my pictures* "Better get back to the hotel. Wonder how tomorrow will go. I won't know till then."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to The Agency

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 3

Welcome to The Agency

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. I wasn't sure what Jose wanted me to do when I would show up at his buisness organization. Was I supposed to go through an interview? Present a speech? I was clueless.

"Well, today I start making a name for myself. I'm not sure what I will have to do to get this possition, but I have prepared myself for almost any possobility."

I went through my morning routine, changed into my suit again, but I also grabed a duffel bag with my street clothes in it just in case I needed a quick change. I also made sure my camera was in it to.

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL

*pacing back and forth* *glanced at my watch on my right hand* Someone should be picking me up about-*notices a van pulling up* right now."

"Jesse?" The driver asked

Yes?" I asked

"I'm supposed to-"*I knew what he was going to say*

"To pick me up and take me to this buisness building because someone is expecting me there." I said to the driver

"Correct. Get in." The driver said

I put my bag in the trunk, then got in the van. Wasn't sure where the building was located, but I was excited for this new buisness oportunity. After a couple minutes, which seemed like hours, the driver arrived at the building. I grabbed my bag from the trunk.

OUTSIDE THE BUISNESS BUILDING

"Thanks for the ride." I said

"No problem." The driver said in reply.

The driver then pulled away. I assumed there was a parking garage somewhere in this complex.

"Well, I guess there's no point in standing here. Might as well walk up and see if Jose might find me." I said

I walked up to the building, went in and went to find Jose.

INSIDE THE BUILDING

I went down a couple halls, up a few stairs suprisingly attracting no attention at all, I just assumed nothing was going on. Jose eventually found me.

"There you are Jesse. I've been waiting for you." Jose told me

"Yeah well, there wasn't anyone outside, so I figured I'd walk in and try to find you." I said to him.

"Well good. Follow me. There is a gathering in the back yard of the building. Take a seat by the podium. I will give you an introduction, then you may say a few words." Jose said to me

"Alright. Will do." I said in reply.

We then walked to the back yard of the complex. I could see that everyone was in attendance for this event.

BACK YARD

I took a seat by the podium, then Jose gave me my introduction.

"Everyone at The Social Welfare Agency, yesterday, I thought it was just going to be a normal day, when I met someone new. He has a great attitude and I'm confident that he will make great progress here at our agency. Allow me to present, Jesse. Our new member.

Everyone applauded and I went to the podium to say a few words

"Hello everyone. I am glad that I am a new member of this agency. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. Furthermo-" *Henrietta interupts*

*Jumps out of her seat and waved* "HI JESSEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone then turned to Henrietta and stared at her. They ironically took their eyes off her when I continued

*cleared my throat* "Furthermore, it is an honor to be a new member of your agency. I hope to meet all of you here. It is a great honor to be here. Thank you."

Everyone applauded, I walked away from the podium and shook Jose's hand. Everyone then left. I just thought they went to get refreshmants or something.

"So, how was I Jose?" I asked

"Jesse, you were great. Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency. Lets follow everyone else and grab some drinks" Jose said

"Alright. Fine with me." I said

THE DINNING HALL

As soon as me and Jose walked in, I could see almost everyone cheering and toasting to my name.

*In the midst of the cheering* "Hey, can I get you a beer or wine?" Jose asked

"No thanks Jose. I can't drink yet. I'm not 21 yet. Just some ice water is fine" I told him

"Alright" Jose said

BACK OF THE DINNING HALL

Girl 1 (Henrietta): Hey, can I ask you something?

Girl 2 (Triela): What?

Girl 1: I need you to do me a favor tonight. You know our new guy who just joined our agency?

Girl 2: Yeah. What do you mean?

Girl 1: I think I might like him. I need you to act all nice with him tonight later on. I need to know what he's like if he was in a situation of having a girl wanting to be his girlfriend.

Girl 2: What? You serioulsy want me to do that?

Girl 1: YES! Please help me. I don't know what to do.

Girl 2: Alright. I'll see what I can do.

Girl 1: Thanks. You're a life saver!

BACK TO THE MAIN DINNING HALL

While Jose was getting my water, I met some other girls that were part of this agency

"Hi Jesse! Did you see me?" Henrietta asked

"Yes I did. You were hard to miss." I joked

"Hehehe. These are my friends Triela, Rico, Claes, and Angellica.

"Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency." Triela said *She offered me a handshake. I took it*

"Hi. Its nice to meet you." Claes said

"It will be an honor working with you." Angellica said

"I'm excited to welcome you to the agency Jesse." Rico said

Jose returned with my drink

"Here's your water" Jose said

*took it from him* "Thanks" I said

"I see you met some of our girls here at the agency." Jose stated

"Yes. Its nice to meet you all." *sip* I said

"Well, I'll let you all talk and get to know each other more. I"ll go see what see what everyone else is doing." Jose told us

"Alright." I said in reply

"Lets sit." Triela said

"Ok." said Henrietta

We found a table and started talking

"So. How long have you all been part of this organization?" I asked

"A couple of years now." Claes said

"Same here." Rico said

"For as long as I can remember." Said Henrietta

"Same as Henrietta." Triela told me

"What will I exactly be doing here at The Agency?" I asked

"Right now, it seems that you will be our handlers." Claes told me

"Whats a handler?" I asked

"A handler is like a boss or a teacher. Jose can explain it better." Rico said

"So what you all are saying is that *sipped my water* *swallowed* I will be teaching all of you?" I asked them

"You're right Jesse." Henrietta said.

"So, what do any of you like to do for fun? When you aren't doing whatever you usually do here?" I asked them

"I like to read books. I can read any book I can get my hands on." Claes said to me

"Neat. What about you Rico?" I asked

"Uh, I don't really know. Just going to the training grounds and talking with Henrietta and everyone else I guess." Rico said

"Cool. You Triella? What do you like to do for fun?" I asked curiously

*In a daze, but gets out of it* "Hm? *blushes for an unknown reason* I like cleaning my guns and looking at my teady bear collection." Triela told me

"Interesting. Angellica? What's your favorite fun thing to do?" I asked her

"Talking with my friends mostly. Whatever I can think of at the moment." Angellica told me.

"Nice." I said

"So what kind of guns do you like to shoot? What guns are you good with?" Angellica asked me

"I'm basically good with most guns. pistols, rifles, SMG's, snipers, you name it. Also, lets just say that when it comes to certain situations, *siped my water* I'm definatley not afraid to go all out. By all out, I mean like grab the first 2 weapons I see and charge into battle." I said with enthuseasm

"Woah!" They all said

"What a personality. I never met someone with that much courage before." Henrietta said

"Yeah well, when it comes to my friends, meaning you girls and everyone here, I will always protect them. Its part of my personallity. Just part of who I am basically." I told them

"Awesome!" Rico said

"Neat." Claes said

"Interesting." Triela said

"Cool" Angellica said

"Hey Henrietta?" I asked

"Yes Jesse?" Henrietta said

"Are there any attachments you like for your guns? Like a certain sight, or something like that." I said

"I can't say that I have a favorite attachment. I'm not sure if my P-90 has any attachments for it...wait. I know there's a suppressor for it. I used that a couple of times, its cool." Henrietta told me

"Cool Henrietta. You Rico? What attachment do you like for your gun?" I asked

"I like this upgraded sniper scope for my Dragonov and a suppressor for my pistol." Rico said

"Oh cool. I shot the Dragonov before, but I've had some trouble with it. Maybe you can give me some pointers sometime." I said to Rico

"Sure. I'll have to do that sometime." Rico told me

"Triella?" I asked

"I like the bayonette that attaches to the end of my shotgun." Triela said

"Niiiiiiice. I've heard of guns having bayonettes on them. Isn't it used for close combat?" I asked

"Yep. You're right Jesse." Triela said

We talked which seemed for hours about our favorite guns, what attachments we liked and other stuff. Angellica said she liked the laser pointer. Claes liked the suppressor for her pistol and just having extra mags.

*drank the last of my water* "Claes? What else do you like to do for fun besides reading? Anything else you like?" I asked

"I also like watering my garden and playing the Piano." Claes said

"Cool. Speaking of instruments, I play in the local orchestra here in Italy." I told everyone

"Neat. What instrument do you play?" Triela asked

"I play the Viola. You say it as if it was spelled Veola, but its an I instead of an E." I said

"Awesome. How long have you been playing?" Angellica asked

"I've been playing for as long as I can remember. I would someday like to play in an official orchestra here in Italy." I said

"Sounds like fun." Rico said

"I play the Violin. I've been playing since I first came here to the angency." Henrietta said

"Neat. I know a few people who play the same instrument as you Henrietta. Its rare to find people who play the viola like me. I have a few buds who play the same instrument, but I haven't seen them for a while." I said

Jose then came to check on us

"How's everyone doing? You getting along ok?" Jose asked

"Yeah. Fantastic. We all clicked in an instant" Triella said

"Glad to hear. Can I get you another ice water Jesse?" Jose offered

"Sure. Thanks" I handed him my glass

Jose returned a few minutes later with my water

"Thanks Jose." I said

We then talked some more about various things, time seemed to fly by.

Jose then told us that it was getting late.

"Hey, I hate to be the empty mag here but, its getting late. You should all get back to your rooms. You all have a big day tomorrow with your new handler. I'm sure you'll all will get allong great given the fact of how much you all conected tonight."

"Alright. Night everyone." I said

"Night Jesse." Henrietta said

"See you tomorrow." Rico told me

"Good night." Claes said

"Night." Angellica said

I was going to say goodnight to Triela, but noticed she left.

"Huh, must have went to bed early." I said

"I'll show you where your room is Jesse." Jose said

"Alright." I told him

We then left the dining hall, went through 5 different halls, and up 3 staircases. My room was labeled "Jesse"

"Thanks Jose. Have a good night." I told him

"You to Jesse." Jose said

I then went into my room

MY NEW ROOM

The room I had was nice from what I could see at first. Had the basics. I was fine with it.

*Walked to my closet to hang up my suit when someone interupted* "(to myself) Well I had quite the day today. I got a new job, met some friends, and now I'm (stopped talking to myself) *noticed Triela somehow got into my room. She had her blue night gown on*

*covered my eyes just in case* "Wooooooooah! Hey hey hey, how'd you get in here? The door's locked." I said

"I snuck in through the window. Take your hands off your eyes. Its alright." Triela said to me

*Cauciously took my hands off my eyes* "Triela, first off, this night can't get any crazier, second, I don't even know what to think about this current situation, and third-*Triela interupted me*"

*Walked up to me* "Shhhhhhh. Don't talk. Just listen. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were a good person. I know that you were just saying what you needed to with everyone else tonight, but now, I want to get to know *puts her arms around my neck* the real you." Triela told me

"Where are you going with thi-" *Triella kissed me on the lips by suprise* I just stared at her wide eyed in shock, her eyes were closed

"MMMMMMMMMMWAH. *exhales* Woo *fixed her hair, and went in for another kiss, but I dodged it*

"Triela, *dives in for another kiss, but I dodged her again* Triela, *attempted to corner me. I knocked over a lamp on the left night stand while I dodged her yet again* Triela! *exhale...exhale* we can't do this. Its not you, you're really pretty no doubt, but I don't know if The Agency will allow us to be together. This just doesn't seem right." I told her

"So, you're saying you don't like me?" Triela asked

"No, I do like you, but as a friend. I just don't know if this seems right." I told her

"Oh just shut up and kiss me. *tears filled in her eyes*" Triela said

I tried everything I could to dodge her, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to leave till she got a kiss from me

"Fine...I can't believe I'm doing this. Come here Triela." I forcefully said *put my arms around her*

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Triela yelled

*closed my eyes as I leaned in* I kissed her on the lips, but it felt cruel.

"You're a great kisser." Triela told me

"Only because you forced me to. Now please, leave." I told her

*hugged me* "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret. Byeeeee" *blew a kiss*

When Triela finally left, I went completely balistic

*face planted on the bed* "UUUUUUGH! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS! I'M BOUND TO GET FIRED FOR SURE JUST BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO KISS ONE OF MY STUDENTS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I yelled

OUTSIDE MY ROOM

"*notices Henrietta walking by* Hey Henrietta" Triela said

"Hi Triela. How did it go?" Henrietta asked

"It went good I guess. He acted so distant at first because he didn't want to be fired, but I know that he would love it if you were his girlfriend cause he's super sweet." Triela said

"*jumps repeatidly* YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THANK YOU TRIELA! HOW CAN I THANK YOU?" Henrietta said excidedly

"By not asking me to never kiss a guy ever again. Not that he didn't kiss good, I mean he did, but I was just acting like you told me to. Thats all." Triela said

"Got it Triela. Lets get some shut eye." Henrietta said

"Sure" Triela said in reply


	4. Chapter 4: Official Investigation

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 4

Official Investigation

The night before, I could hardly sleep given the circimstances of what happend last night. I kept getting up in the middle of the night thinking about what happend. I wasn't sure if anyone found out yet, but I had to act like everything was normal. Today, I need Jose's help to investigate Marks murder.

I went through my routine as always and went to Jose's room.

OUTSIDE HALL

*walking* "Alright. Time to ask for Jose's help." I said

I walked down at least 3 flights of stairs to get to Jose's room, but I had to hide for a moment

*just got down the last flight of stairs when I caught a glimpse of Triela* "Oh crap" *hid behind a wall hoping she didn't see me*

I heard Triella open a door and went in. From there, I took the oprotunity to knock on Jose's door.

*knock* "Jose?" I asked

"Its open" Jose said

JOSE'S ROOM

*went in* "Good morning Jesse." Jose said

"Thanks. Listen Jose, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I need your help with something important." I told him

"What is it?" Jose asked

*peered out the door to make sure no one was listening in*

*shut the door* "My friend Mark has been murdered. He owns a gun store a couple blocks away from here. The night after I told you that I would work for The Social Welfare Agency, I went back to my hotel, changed, and went back to the store to take pictures of everything. I snuck in through the ceiling. Look, I know this may sound crazy to you, but I have the pictures. *handed him the camera. He went through the pictures on the screen* Everything is documented. Mark was my best friend and I owe him at least this." I told him seriously

"I will be glad to help you. Lets go back to the gun store and see what happend." Jose told me

"Alright." I said in reply

THE GUN STORE

"I remember this like it just happend." I said

"Lets start our investigation" Jose told me

"Hey, shouldn't we like put some crime tape up so the local police don't suspect we're involved with the murder?" I asked

"Our agency has conections with the local police. When we start our investigation, we notify them first and let them know that we're taking over this case." Jose told me

"Oh. Ok. That clears that up." I said

Marks body was somehow missing. The chair was missing to.

"Alright Jesse. Tell me what you saw the day you found Mark dead." Jose told me

"I found my weapons on the counter, which are still here. Wait...*noticed a white trail leading a door behind Mark's body's outline* Jose, follow me. I think I found something"

We both followed the white trail. It looked like salt for a second

"This is where the trail ends. Looks like whatever it is, its in this case. *opend the case* *whistles* Geeze, thats a whole lot of illigal drugs in there. Must be 30 kilo's of Cocaine, 120 kilos Heroin, 80 kilos of acid and estacy, and 700 tons of weed. Mark was a drug dealer! I don't believe it." I said

"*sigh* Well you sure opend a can of worms on this one Jesse. Hand me that camera" Jose said

I handed him the camera and took pictures of the drugs

"I"ll call ferensics and get these drugs analyzed. They'll be able to find any fingerprints that were left.

Ferensics arrived a few minutes later and picked up the drugs.

"Well its a start." I said

"Yeah. Lets head back." Jose said

"Sure. I could use a breather." I told him

We then drove back to the agency's building. Before we went back, I grabbed my weapons from the counter. It seemed like I had everything.

BACK AT THE AGENCY

*sigh* "Hopefully we'll catch whoever killed Mark." I said to myself

I went to find Claes. I wanted to ask her where the piano is here. I eventually found her. She was leaning against a wall reading one of her new books.

"Hi Claes." I said

*glances up* "Hey Jesse, whats up?" *turns a page* She asked

"Is there a piano here somewhere?" I asked

"Yeah. Follow me." Claes said

She lead me to the piano

"Thanks." I said

"You're welcome." Claes said

"*breathe*"

When she left to finish her book, I played Tristezza. One of the pieces in this series

While playing this song, I kept thinking about Mark and if we would ever find the guy who killed him. I repeated this song at least 3 times to play my own "extended" version of this song. I didn't know however, that Henrietta was outside listening.

"You play very beautifuly Jesse. I didn't know you played the piano." Henrietta said

*got up and walked out* "I play a little, thats probobly the only piece I can play at the moment. I'll play this piece when I'm sad or confused about something." I told her

"Well I'm here for you if you ever need to talk to me." Henreitta told me

"...Thanks Henrietta." I said

"You're welcome Jesse." She told me

"Hey Henrietta, have you seen Rico? I need to ask her where the training grounds are." I said

"I think I saw her in the dining hall." Henrietta told me

"Thanks." I said

With that, I went to the dining hall to ask Rico my question

THE DINING HALL

"Hey Rico, where are the training grounds?" I asked

"I'll show you. Follow me." Rico said

THE TRAINING GROUNDS

I followed her to the training grounds. She also showed me the weapons vault, which I was blown away by.

"WOAH! Awesome weapons vault. Thanks for taking me here." I said

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I watch you?" She asked

"Its fine. You can if you want." I told her

"Ok Jesse." She said

I went to the weapons vault, but I had trouble chosing which weapons to try first. There were so many. An MP5K, MG42, M16 with a grenade launcher attachment, and tons of others. I chose the MG42, the M16 with grenade launcher, and a 50 cal Desert Eagel pistol

"I'm ready Rico." I said

Rico activated the targets for me

When the first target showed up, I took cover behind a wall, the shot it with the M16, the next target I blew up with the grenade launcher. 5 targets showed up all at once, I first crouched behind a box, then took out the desert egal, and blew the targets to bits. For a challenge, 20 targets showed up. Without hesitation, I took out the MG42 and the M16, and then mowed them down like they were swiss cheese.

"WOOOOH! *breathe*" I said exhausted

"Nice shootin Jesse." Rico said

"Thanks Rico. Hey, call me ViolentJ." I told her

"Sure thing." Rico said

After my run through at the training grounds, I had to call it a night.

"Goodnight Rico. I have something important tomorrow." I told her

With that said, I went back to my room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Frensics Results

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 5

Frensics results

The moment I woke up and got myself ready for the day, I went to the ferensics lab to have the fingerprints from the drugs anazlyzed.

OUTSIDE HALL

*waking, and yawned* "Hopefully something came back from frensics that will give us a lead to Marks killer.

Just when I thought I was safe from Triela, I caught another glimpse of her.

"*sigh* You gotta be kidding me." I said

I thought of running away from her again, but I decided that enough was enough with running. I decided to tell her how I felt about her and what happend the other day.

*walked over to her* "Hey Triela." I said

"Hey Jesse. Whats up?" She asked

"Whats up! Whats up! You have been driving me crazy for the past few days ever since you kissed me. Yes, I like you as a friend, but not that way." I told her

"Hey calm down Jesse. Yes I like you to, but as a friend as well. Its actually Henrietta that likes you. She told me to act all super nice to you cause she wanted to know how you would react." Triela said

"Well you could have just told me that instead of driving me into a state of confusion for 2 days straight." I told her

"I know. I'm sorry." Triela said

"Thats fine...wait. Henrietta likes me?" I asked

"Yeah. It seems like she's got a crush on you." She told me

"You sure?" I asked her

"Yes. Couldn't you tell when she interupted your speech and yelled "HI" to you?" She asked

"I just thought she went crazy for a second. Well, this crush thing seems sudden. I will give it some thought, but right now, I have something else to get acomplished." I told her

"Right. Investigating your friends murder." Triela said

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Word gets around." Triela said

"Well, I better get to frensics to see if they picked up anything." I told her

"Alright Jesse." Triela said

"No hard feelings?" I asked her

"None at all." Triela said

FRENSICS LAB

"Hey Jose, did we get any fingerprints from the drugs?" I asked

"Yeah. They picked up a small fingerprint." Jose told me

"Who's is it?" I asked

"*picture pops up on the computer screen* The print belongs to a Mr. David Jackson. He is 35 years of age, and has served a 2 year sentence for selling and possession of illegal drugs, and was also charged with 5 different counts of assault and battery, and domestic violence within the past 2 years." The analasyst told me

"Alright we may have caught a break. This could be the right hand man to whoever is behind this. Plus with a dude like this, there's no way he'd change" I said

"Its scum like this that the world always hears about." Jose told me.

"Yeah I agree Jose. Do you have an address?" I asked the analasyst

*writes it down, rips it off and gives it to me*

"*read it* Alright then." I said

"I'll get everyone in the briefing room." Jose said

"Ok. Lets do this." I said


	6. Chapter 6: Right Hand Man

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 6

Right Hand Man

The moment I got the address for Mr. Jackson's place, I used the analasyst's computer to get a flooring map of his building. I then went to the briefing room where Jose, Henrietta, Triela, Rico, Claes, and Angellica were waiting.

THE BRIEFING ROOM

"Ok everyone, for this mission we are going to capture Mr. David Jackson *picture pops up on the screen* a known drug dealer here in Italy who may also be tied with Marks murder." Jose said

*layed out the map of the building* "Alright. We need to set off a distraction to get David's bodyguards out to see whats going on, then we'll have Rico give us backup from a sniper point near the building." I said

"Wait. Who the heck do you think you are giving orders!" Jose asked

"Oh. Sorry to steal your thunder for a sec. Go on."

"Alright, like Jesse said, we will first need a distraction. Claes, I will rig one of the vans outside to explode. After the van exploddes, you and me will kill the bodyguards who run to see what happend. From there while the bodyguards are distracted, Jesse, Henrietta, and Triela you will search the building room to room till we find Mr. Jackson." Jose said

"Got it." Triela said

"Alright" Henrietta said

"Lets do this" I said

"Like Jesse said earlier, Rico, you will provide sniper support from a building nearby *picture of the building pops up on the screen*" Jose said

"Yes Jose." Rico said

"What about me Jose?" Angellica asked

"You will back up me and Claes." Jose told her

"Ok Jose" Angellica said

"Good luck to everyone. We'll use ear pieces to communicate."

"Don't do anything stupid, I need him alive." I said

OUTSIDE MR. JACKSON'S

"Alright everyone ready?" Jose asked

*uses earpiece* "Ready. I got you in my sight." Rico said

*used the earpiece* "Breaching team ready and in possition." Triela said

"Ready Jose" Said Claes and Angellica

*Jose, Claes, and Angellica take cover behind a wall* "Alright. Distraction in 3...2...1" Jose said *detonates the explosive* *BOOOOOOOOOM*

INSIDE THE BUILDING

"What the hell was that!" Mr. Jackson said in suprise

"I don't know." Said one of his bodyguards

"Get out there what do you think I'm paying you for GO GO GO!" Jackson ordered

BACK OUTSIDE

*about to move into possition, but dived away from the explosion* "Damn it Jose! Thanks for the heads up before you detonated!" I said

After the explosion, dozens of bodyguards went out to see what happend. From there, me, Triela, and Henrietta cut them down to pieces.

*kiled the last bodyguard* "Alright. We'll split up. I'll take the upstairs, Triela, you'll take the left side, Henrietta you'll take the right. GO GO GO!" I said

"Yes." Triela said

"Lets do this." Henreitta said

We then split up to find Jackson

INSIDE THE BUILDING

I then stormed through the upstairs area like it was made of grass. Cutting the guards down to size. I shot a couple of dudes in the groin just cause I felt like it.

"BOOM HA! FEAR THE POWER OF VIOLENTJ!" *used the earpiece* "The first half of the upstairs is clear. How are you and Henrietta doing?" I asked them

*on earpiece* "The left side is clear Jesse." Triela said

*earpiece* "Right is clear. Lets regroup on your level." Henrietta said

*earpiece* "Alright. We'll regroup, then we'll head on to find Jackson

UPSTAIRS

"Alright. Lets go find Jackson. Lets see what this son of a gun has to do with Marks murder." I said

"Lets go." Triela said

We then charged up the stairs guns blazing like trigger happy manieachs. After we cleared at least five more rooms, we eventually found Mr. Jackson

MR JACKSONS OFFICE

*kicked open the door so hard that it broke off its hinges*

"Well well well if it isn't the legendary ViolentJ." Mr. Jackson said

"In the flesh you son of a gun! Come here!" I yelled

I charged at him and managed to knock him out cold. Then I tied him up

*used the earpiece* "Violent J to Jose I got the package. Repeat I have the package. Mission complete. How are you holding up out there?" I asked

*on the earpiece* "Everythings fine out here. Well done. Lets get back to interogate him." Jose said

"With pleasure Jose." I said

BACK OUTSIDE

"Got Mr. Jackson. Tied him up real good. He ain't gonna break out of this." I told Jose

"Good. Toss him in the van. Lets head back." Jose said

With that, we got Mr. Jackson back to The Agency for his interogation


	7. Chapter 7: Right Hand Man's Interogation

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 7

Right Hand Man's interogation

As soon as we brought Mr. Jackson back, I wasted no time starting his interogation

OUTSIDE STORAGE CONTAINER 1

"Henrietta" Jose said

"Yes Jose?" Henrietta asked

"Jesse is determined to get answers out of Mr. Jackson. So his methods might be a little disturbing for you to see. He likes to use any method he can think of so, don't feel traped if you don't want to see what he's doing. Ok?" Jose said

"Alright Jose. I'm sure I'll be fine." Henrietta said

"I will be going in with Jesse to help him if he needs it." Jose said

"Ok Jose." Henrietta said

STORAGE CONTAINER 1

*slap* "Wake up sleepy head." I said to Jackson angrily

"ughhhhhhh. What do you want." Jackson asked

"Simple. Tell us who your supplier is, and I might not beat you to an inch of your life." I said

"Who are you guys? The police?" Jackson asked

"We aren't the police. Now *slaped him again* ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!" I yelled

"I just did what the guy said. He said there was this client who wasn't paying up, so he told me to..." Jackson paused

"Do what?" I asked

"...He told me to go to this local gun store and get rid of the body that was there." Jackson said

"The body! THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH!" *punched him with emense force*

*Jose restrained me from beating him even more* "Get a hold of yourself!. What the hell are you trying to do kill him?" Jose asked

*breathe* "Who's your boss?" I asked trying not to beat his face off again

"I told you I don't know. I just get a text from him with instructions of what he wants me to do." Jackson said

"Alright. Text your boss and set up a meeting. Tell him you need more drugs. Here's the address" I said *showed it to him*

When I untied Jackson, Henrietta made sure that he didn't run away by having her gun against the back of his neck. After I untied him, he texted his boss and set up the meeting.

"Ok. Glad we reached an agreement." I said

With that, we left him in the container for tomorrow. Had to figure out where his boss's stash house is.


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 8

The Meeting

The next day after my brutal interogation of Mr. Jackson, we got a breakthrough in our plan. Jackson's boss replied and set up the meeting. All we had to do now is plant his van with a tracker to find his stash house

THE BRIEFING ROOM

"Alright. Lets get this meeint over with. Jesse, I'll let you go through the briefing" Jose said

"Thanks Jose." I said

"Today, we set up a meeting with Mr. Jackson's boss. While the meeting is taking place, one of us is going to have to plant this tracker *placed it on the table* on the van so we can find his stash house and take him down. Any questions?" I asked

"No." Rico said

"No questions" Said Triela

"None Jesse." Angellica said

"None that I can think of." Said Henrietta

"Good. Rico, you will again provide sniper support. Same thing as the mission from yesterday, accept we won't be blowing up the van." Jose said

STORAGE CONTAINER 1

"Alright. Lets go." I told Mr. Jackson

"Ok." Jackson said

We then drove to the address

THE ADDRESS

"Alright. Go Jackson." I told him

*waited for his boss*

A few minutes later the boss showed up

"Alright Triela. While the meeting is going on, take this tracker and put it under his van. Got it?" I asked

"Got it Jesse." Triela said

Triela planted the tracker with extreme percision. After she planted it, she came back to us without attracting any attention

"Planted the tracker." Triela said

"Good job." I said

"Now we wait for the boss to leave" Jose said

After the boss gave Jackson the drugs, he then left and their transaction was complete.

"So what about me?" Jackson asked us

"Just go back to your home. You never seen us. If you even think of squealing to anyone, I will end you permanatley." I said

Mr. Jackson then left.

"Well I'm glad thats over. We got the tracker on the van, now we'll know where the stash house is." I said

"Lets go back to The Agency. You look exhausted Jesse." Jose said

"Yeah, you look sweaty." Henrietta said

"You really look like you're about to pass out. We better get back Jose." Triela said

"Step on it." Said Rico

BACK AT THE AGENCY

I felt more exhausted than usual. Like someone droped at 200 ton weight on me. When we got back, Jose offered to carry me to my room, but I told him that I was fine to at least walk there.

MY ROOM

"I'll go take a shower. Maybe that will make me feel less lightheaded." I said

That said, I grabbed some towles and took my shower.

After my shower, I just put on some lounge pants and a simple t shirt

*drying my hair* "Well I feel better than I did before for one thing. Wonder what came over me." I said

I then brushed my hair and layed on the bed just staring at the celing.

Just then I heard a knock on my door

*knock knock* "Jesse?" someone asked

"Its open" I said grabbing my pistol

*opend the door* "Hi." Henrietta said

*got up* "Henrietta? What are you doing here?" I asked her putting my gun on the bed

"I want to tell you something." Henrietta said

"What is it?" I asked

"I wanted to say that, well,*walked over to me*...I like you, but more than normal." Henrietta told me

"You do?" I asked

"Yes Jesse. I felt about you this way since I first saw you. I knew that you are a nice person. You have a good heart and you're the sweetest person I ever met." Henrietta said

"Thanks. Thats very sweet of you Henrietta." I said

"Come here Jesse" *pulled my arm*

"Wooah. Hey..." I said as she was draging me

OUTSIDE HALL

"Now that we have some time to ourselves, I'd like to get to know the real you." Henrietta said as she pur her arms around me and hugged me.

I couldn't think of something to say, so I just gently hugged her back

"Jesse?" Henrietta asked

"Yes?" I asked

"Kiss me please." Henrietta requested

"W...what?" I asked a little supprised

"You heard me. Kiss me." Henrietta told me smiling

"Alright." I cauciously said

We both leaned in for the kiss. When our lips met, it felt as if we were floating on air and hearts flew around us

*to herself* "WOAH! I gotta get the others. They gotta see this!" Triela said to herself

TRIELA'S ROOM

"HEY! I GOTTA TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING!" Triela yelled

"What is it?" Claes asked suprised

"Yeah whats going on?" Rico asked

"I can't tell you, I need to show you. Follow me!" Triela told them

"I will go grab Angellica." Claes said

BACK TO THE HALL

"mmmmmmmmmmmwahhhh" Henrietta said when we broke for air

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" I asked smiling at her

*gazed into my brown eyes and smiled* "I love you. I will always love you." Henrietta said

"I love you too Henrietta." I told her as we kissed again

BEHIND A WALL NEAR ME AND HENRIETTA

"What does it look like they're doing? Rico asked

"Let me see." Triela said as she looked through some binoculors

"...O...M...G they're kissing!" Triela said

*whistles* "You dog!" Claes said to me. I couldn't hear her though

"How sweet." Rico said

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Angellica said

"Good for them. They seem meant for each other." Triela said happily

THE HALL

We unfortunatley had to break for air again

"Lets go tell our friends." Henrietta said

"Ok. They have a right to know." I said

BACK BEHIND THE WALL

"Oh they're comming. Act natural." Triela said *tosses the binoculors*

"Hey everyone. Guess what." Henrietta said

"What?" Triela asked

"Yeah. We're all dying to know." Said claes trying to hide the fact that she and everyone else didn't see me and Henrietta kissing earlier

"Me and Jesse are now boyfriend girlfriend!" Henrietta said excitedly

"Thats great. I'm happy for you both." Rico said

"Congrats." Triela said

"I had a feeling that you two would end up together." Angellica said

"Yeah. We're like destiny lovers." Henrietta said as she hugged my arm

"Awesome." Claes said adjusting her glasses

"Sorry to do this in front of you all but, come here Henrietta." I said

We leaned in for another kiss, but this time, we kissed repeatidly. It was a make out session in front of Triela and everyone else.

"Triela, I've been looking for y-*notices me and Henrietta kissing*"

*Grabs Jose's arm and pulls him away* "Let them have their moment. We can explain this tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: False Accusations

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 9

False accusations

The day after me and Henrietta kissed, I felt happier than usual. Aside from that, I had to run some erands in town again. Triela had to do something in town as well, so she came with me.

THE TOWN

"So what is it that you wanted to do Triela? You said you needed to go grab something?" I asked

"Yeah. I just need a new holster. I won't be long." Triela said

"Alright. I'm gonna go and buy some jeans. I'm almost grown out of the ones I have." I said

"Ok. Lets meet back here when we're done." Triela said

"Sounds like a plan" I said

I went and bought some new jeans. After I bought them, the day took a dramatic turn

"Got some new jeans. Now to get back to-"*some guys knocked me out and put a black bag around my head and shoved me into a van. Before I was onconcous and thrown in the van, I tossed one of my guns on the ground on top of my bag with my jeans hoping that Triela will find it.*

I later found out that the police had me in custody

POLICE INTEROGATION ROOM 4

"All the evidence is here. There's no use lying." An officer said

*woke up in a daze* "Uhhhhhhhh what am I being accused of?" I asked waking up in a daze

"You're under arrest for the murder of Mark Davidson. A local gun shop owner. Why did you kill him? Did he scam you on a deal? Charge you unfairly when you bought something?" The same officer asked

"I didn't kill anyone I've been framed its a setup!" I said

"Right. We had an eye wittness who saw you rapell in the store through the ceiling next to the blood of Mr. Davidson taking pictures of what you saw. There was an empty mag behind the counter and balistics confirmed that, he had been killed with your gun here. *places my gun on the table* the murder weapon has your prints all over it, and you said you didn't do it." Said the officers assistant

"I'm a fall guy. Its a set up for pete sakes. The day before Mark was killed, I asked him for some attachments for my rifle and to modify my pistol, and some extra mags for it." I said

"Alright wise guy the comedy hour is over. You shut up for a while so I can write this crap down." The officer told me

BACK IN TOWN

"I got my new holster Jesse, you get your- *notices that I'm not with her yet* huh, must've went to grab something else." Triela said

She then waited a few more minutes, then decided to look for me

"Where could he be?" She asked

*notices my new jeans in a bag and my spare gun on top of it. She also saw the drag marks on the gravel*

"Someone captured Jesse!" Triela yelled.

She took the bag, put my gun in it, and ran back to The Agency

THE AGENCY

"JOSE! ITS AWFUL! JESSE HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Triela yelled

"WHAT? When did this happen?" Jose asked

"In town earlier. I went to get a new holster, and he went to get some new jeans. When I came back to meet him, he wasn't there so I decided to look for him. I later found his new jeans in a bag, with one of his guns on top of it. He left these as a clue." Triela said

"Did you see anything else?" Jose asked

"I also saw some drag marks. It looked like someone knocked him out and dragged him to a van or something. I also saw the skid marks of where the vehicle sped away in." Triela told Jose

"We will have to find him quick. Looks like the police didn't get the memo of us investigating Mark's murder." Jose said

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

"Get up" said the officeer. He grabbed me and put me in a prison transport van.

"Well, this is a day I won't soon forget. I gotta get out of this." I said to myself

They shut the doors, and I was transported to a prison

THE PRISON

When I arrived, I had to give up everything. I changed into a prison uniform. After I changed into my uniform, the guard leaded me to my cell. From there, I didn't know what to think.

"Will I ever get out of this place?" I asked myself


	10. Chapter 10: Prison Day 1

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 10

Prison, Day 1

When I woke up in my cell, I found some paper, a pencil, and a few envelopes in my cell. I then wrote a letter to Henrietta.

Dear Henrietta,

I don't know if this letter will get to you, but, a thought that it might gives me some hope in this hole I'm in. They're holding me at a maximum security prison for as they say, "the worst of the worst" For now all I can do is try to survive as long as I can untill you, Jose or anyone else can think of something to get me out of here. The police said that I killed Mark, but I know I didn't. I gave Jose all the pictures on my camera to Jose I took for evidence. All they got me on for evidence is an empty mag almost identical to the gun that I have. I send my love to you.

Your boyfriend,

Jesse

I folded my letter, placed it in the envelope, and put it under the pillow of my prison cot.

The day started with yard time, then lunch. At lunch I may have met someone that can get my letter to Henrietta.

"There's a spot over here." A prisoner said

"Thanks. *sigh*" I said

"Welcome to cell block six. I'm Alex." She told me

"Jesse, but call me ViolentJ." I said

"No where you from, what you in for, how long?" She asked

"Here in Italy, something I didn't do, God knows how long." I said

"Framed huh? I know the feeling." Alex said

"You get framed for murder?" I asked

"Something like that." Alex said

"Hey, do you know how to get a letter to someone from here?" I asked

"I got a contact in here. They call him "The Messenger" for obvious reasons. Give him your letter, and he'll get it to whoever you're sending it to." Alex said

"Thanks for the tip. Where can I find "The Messenger"? I asked Alex

"I'll get a hold of "The Messenger" just get your letter." Alex said

I went back to my cell to get my letter and gave it to Alex.

"Hopefully Henrietta gets my letter." I said when I got back in my cell after I gave it to Alex


	11. Chapter 11: Prison Day 2

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 11

Prison, Day 2

The next day in prison started the same as yesterday. Yard time, washing dishes, then lunch.

"Well, I guess I'll write another letter to Henrietta." I said to myself

I started writing

Dear Henrietta,

Still in the slammer. The day started just like yesterday with yard time, washing dishes, then lunch. Yesterday, I learned something about this place. Of course I kind of had this figured out a few days earlier. Its not just about what they make you give up in here. They take your freedom and dignity, but you do as you're told and you survive as long as you can. The moment you put on this uniform, your name doens't mean anything to the guards. To them, you're just a walking number. What I can do now is just stay moving, alert, and most of all paraniod untill something breaks through for me to get out of here. Last night, I had a dream where after you kissed me, I was always by your side. We were walking through a field of red and white roses. When I woke up, you weren't with me. The dreams kept me going yesterday, and they will now.

Love,

Jesse

Folded it, met with Alex, gave it to "The Messenger".

BACK AT THE AGENCY

"Henrietta, there's some letters for you." Jose said

*took them* "Thanks Jose." Henrietta said as she went back to her room

HENRIETTA'S ROOM

"Lets see..." *opend the first one*

Dear Henrietta,

I don't know if this letter will get to you, but, a thought that it might gives me some hope in this hole I'm in. They're holding me at a maximum security prison for as they say, "the worst of the worst" For now all I can do is try to survive as long as I can untill you, Jose or anyone else can think of something to get me out of here. The police said that I killed Mark, but I know I didn't. I gave Jose all the pictures on my camera to Jose I took for evidence. All they got me on for evidence is an empty mag almost identical to the gun that I have. I send my love to you.

Your boyfriend,

Jesse

*starts to cry and puts her hands on her eyes* "I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO!" She yelled

She then opend the other letter and read it

Dear Henrietta,

Still in the slammer. The day started just like yesterday with yard time, washing dishes, then lunch. Yesterday, I learned something about this place. Of course I kind of had this figured out a few days earlier. Its not just about what they make you give up in here. They take your freedom and dignity, but you do as you're told and you survive as long as you can. The moment you put on this uniform, your name doens't mean anything to the guards. To them, you're just a walking number. What I can do now is just stay moving, alert, and most of all paraniod untill something breaks through for me to get out of here. Last night, I had a dream where after you kissed me, I was always by your side. We were walking through a field of red and white roses. When I woke up, you wern't with me. The dreams kept me going yesterday, and they will now.

Love,

Jesse

*flops on her bed and cries out of love and saddness* "Poor Jesse. Who knows what kind of horible things are happening to him. I gotta break him out." Henrietta declared

She took the letters and went to Triela's room

TRIELA'S ROOM

"TRIELA!" She yelled sobbing

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"Jesse's in prison. Here are these letters he wrote." Henrietta said. She gave them to her and she read them.

"THATS IT! Thats who took Jesse the other day." Triela said

"What? You saw the police take Jesse and you dind't do ANYTHING!" She yelled *punched the wall, then felt the shock of the pain.*

"Dahhhhhhhhh." She yelled

"No Henrietta. I didn't see who took Jesse because when I went to look for him, the only clues that were there was a bag with a new pair of jeans he bought, and one of his pistols he threw on the ground." Triela said. She handed my gun to her. Henrietta brought it to her chest.

"Will you and the others help me break my boyfriend out?" Henrietta asked desperetley still hugging my gun

"Well, you're talking about breaking into a *stretched the words* PO-LIEECE-STATION. But since its out of love, we will help you." Triela said

"Yeah. I'm with you." Rico said

"Count me in." Claes said

"I'm in." Jose said as she heard the conversation

"Jose!" Henrietta said in suprise

"I heard the whole thing. I'm with you. We need him back. He's to valuable of an asset." Jose said

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Henrietta said

BACK AT THE PRISON

"Thanks for the tip about "The Messenger." I said to Alex

"Who is "The Messenger"? You know his name?" I asked

"His name is Jason. But everyone calls him that instead." Alex said

"Thanks." I said

"You see that big dude over there?" Alex asked

"Yeah." I said

"Thats B.J. He thinks he's "King of the cellblock."" Alex said

"What else?" I asked

"He likes to rough up the new prisoners. Word is that he's going to jump you durring yard time today." Alex said

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen." I told Alex.

"Well what are you going to do? Its not like they have machine guns and RPG's in here." Alex said

"Just show me what you can get and I'll think of something." I told Alex

"Alright. I'll see what I can get my hands on." Alex said

BACK IN MY CELL

Alex managed to get some magazine pages, a battery, a salt packet, ducktape, 2 wires, and a lighter.

I went to work. I rolled up one roll of the pages, and wraped them in duck tape. I did the same to the other one. Then, I poured the salt packet in the sink, and let them sit. While the pages soaked in the salt water, I taped both of the wires to the battery. I had both of them stretch from one end to the other, the untaped them. Made sure one part of the wires curved. I hid the paper clubs under the shirt of my uniform. I just hid the battery and the lighter in my pocket.

When yard time came, the guards escorted us. Alex was right behind me. I handed her the battery and the lighter. She light the wires on the battery, and threw it on cot of an empty cell. It ignited almost instantly. In the midst of the panic and the smoke from the fire, I took my clubs, ran, slid, and knocked down one of the prisoners who was guarding "B.J". B.J then charged at me, but then I smacked him around like a punching bag with the clubs. His bodyguard got up again, and pulled a knife on me. I dodged his stabs, knocked him against the wall, and the knife fell out of his hand. B.J. then got up, I knocked him across the face with the clubs with speed and force. After that, I jabbed him in the stomach. He fell, and couldn't get up. All the prisoners cheered loudly in the midst of B.J's defeat.

"WHO'S THE KING NOW! HUH?" I asked in victory

"YOU ARE!" They all cheered. Even Alex did

"NAME'S VIOLENTJ! REMEMBER IT!" I yelled droping the clubs raising my arms

"ViolentJ! Lets go!." Alex said

We then ran to the kitchen to wash dishes. Alex said that the one of the guards owed her a favor.

"Nice beatdown earlier ViolentJ." Alex told me

"Thanks. Let me know if there's anything I can do to pay you back." I told her

"Just wash the stuff here and make us look good." Alex said

"Well you can see that we're doing that now." I joked

After we were done with the laundry, I went back to my cell, and went to bed for the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Prison Break

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 12

Prison break

I thought that today was just going to be the same as yesterday, but today, I got a chance at freedom, and I took it.

"Hey Alex." I said to her at lunch

"Hi." Alex said to me

"Same stuff different day." I said

"Yeah. Do you think we'll get out of here?" Alex asked

"Anything is possible." I said

"You're surley optomistic." Alex said

"I got that feeling I guess. Today's the day we'll be free." I said

BACK AT THE AGENCY

"Ok. We got a floor plan of the prison where Jesse is being held at. An ideal spot to plant the C4 would be the back wall where the cafeteria is. We'll place multiple charges around the sides and the top of the wall." Jose said

"Is there another place you want the explosives to be planted?" Triela asked

"Yes. You can plant some under the floor of the main enterance. That will keep any re enforcements from comming so we can get him out." Jose said in reply

"Alright. I'll do it." Triela said

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Rico asked feeling like her and the others were being left out.

"For this mission, I just need the rest of you to provide covering fire for Jesse while he escapes. Shoot to kill. Use anything and everything you got. Don't do anything stupid, we need him alive." Jose said

"What weapons will be using?" Claes asked adjusting her glasses

"Grab any weapon that you can think of. Its all out war from this point on." Jose said

"Awesommeeeeee!" Henrietta said

"Sounds like we're going to need some serious firepower." Angellica said

"Indeed." Jose said

BACK AT THE PRISON

"So if we do get out of here, what are you planning to do?" Alex asked

"Something I've been waiting to do for a long time." I told her

"You seem determined." Alex said

"Alex, you have no idea." I said in reply

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"GET TO COVER!" I yelled to Alex as I took cover behind a table that was on its side and debrie was flying all over the place.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER OUTSIDE THE PRISON

"Alright. Me and Henrietta will plant the explosives on the wall. Triela, you plant the ones below the main enterance." Jose said

"Got it." Triela said

"Resistance team, you ready?" Jose asked after him and Henrietta were done with the C4.

"Ready." Rico said with her Dragonov aimed at the wall.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Claes said loading up her AUG

"Lets do this!" Triela cried ready for battle

"WE'RE COMMING JESSEEEEEEEEEEE!" Henrietta yelled as she loaded her P-90

"Detonating in 3...2...1!" Jose yelled as he detonated the C4

BACK TO THE PRISON

"CELL BLOCK 6 IS UNDER HEAVY FIRE! WE NEED BACKUP!" A guard yelled

I peered from behind the table to see who freeed me, and I saw it Jose, Triela, Rico, Claes, Angellica, and last but most certainly not least, my girlfriend Henrietta. After the first explosion, I noticed a second one. When more of the explosives detonated, I saw the stuff that I gave up fall through the floor and land by me. There was also the mag the police framed me with to. I grabbed the mag with my stuff, and as I was about to run out, I turned back for Alex.

"Alex come on! We gotta get the hell out of here!" I yelled motioning to her

"Jason come on! We have a chance to escape!" She yelled

"Comming!" Jason yelled as he dodged the various explosions and gunfire

The three of us ran at top speed and we never even for a second looked back. As soon as I was running toward everyone making sure not to be shot by their covering fire, I was greeted by Henrietta running to me with her arms stretched out. When we met, I picked her up and swung her around in happiness. We hugged amist the gunfire, and then right as the last of the C4 was detonated, we kissed with passion.

*as the last of the explosives were detonated* "Now thats what I call and explosive kiss!" Claes declared.

"Henrietta," I said

"Yes?" She asked

"Ti amo" I told her

"Ti amo di" She said in reply

"RE ENFORCEMENTS SWORMING! GET IN THE TRUCK!" Jose comanded

Everyone got ran and jumped in the back of the truck. As soon as I jumped in and got up, Claes tossed me her AUG and a spare mag. While Jose was speeding away, me and the others gave covering fire and abliverated the police cars that attempted to stop us.

BACK AT THE AGENCY...AGAIN

*jumped off the truck* "AHH HOME SWEET HOME!" I declared

"Couldnt've said it better myself ViolentJ." Rico said as she got out

"ViolentJ?" Henrietta asked

"Its my nickname." I told her

"Why did Rico call you that?" Henrietta asked

"I told her to, and because I'm practically violent and extremely trigger happy. I thought you knew." I said

"Well, I didn't know till now. I could kind of figure that out the way you destroyed all those cars earlier." Henrietta said

"Yeah well..." I said

"Now about this relationship that you two have..." Jose said

"Please Jose! Please please please please pleaseeeeeeeee let us be together. I love him very much. He's very special to me." Henrietta begged

"Ok. If both of you are serious about this, I will give you two a chance." Jose said

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. COME HERE YOU!"

*Henrietta grabed me, and I fell on the ground.* "Woah hey hey hey hey hey heyyyyyyyy. What are you...ahh forget it." I said

"COME HERE MY LOVE!" Henrietta declared

She then started kissing me before I even got a chance to get up.

"Ahh young love." Jose said

"You said it." Triela said in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13: Enter the Snake Pit

A New Handler At The Agency

Chapter 13

Enter the snake pit

FIRING RANGE

*shot at the target 5 times, but missed* "Dah!" I said

"Missed" Claes said as she reloaded

"Yeah I know!" I told her

"I'm just saying, your aim is a little off today. Something bothering you?" Claes asked as she shot the target again

*shoots* "I guess...I don't know.-*Claes interupts*"

"Still shocked about the whole kissing thing with Henrietta from last night?" Claes asked

"Yeah, she just got me off guard for a sec *shot at the target again.*"

"Try aiming to the left." Claes suggested

"I'm fine." I told claes as I shot, but I missed again

"So, you're going to ignore me and not speak to me anymore?" She asked

With that, I reloaded, shot the target 15 times, blew in the chamber, looked at Claes as I hit the button so the target would come back to me, then left.

Claes then looked at my target to see that I shot something in it.

"N...O...NO...THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL THANK YOU!" Claes yelled as I was walking out

"It is in my dictionary." I said to Claes just as I left laughing to myself

HENREITTA'S ROOM

*knock knock* "Henrietta?" I asked

"Hold on. I'm not dressed yet." Henrietta said

She was getting out of the shower

"Ok." I said

I patiently waited

"Ok. I'm decent." Henrietta told me.

"Alright. I'm coming in." I said. I covered my eyes just incase as I was opeining the door.

"Oh, hi Jesse!" Henrietta said with delight

"Hi. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked uncovering my eyes

"Sure." Henrietta said in reply

"About yesterday,-*Henrietta interupts*" I told her

"Yeah I know! Wasn't it romantic?" Henrietta asked

"It was, but thats not why I'm here." I told her

"What is it?" Henrietta asked

"I'm thrilled that you love me, and I love you to as well, but right now, I need to do something extremely important. So kind of lay off with our extreme make out sessions for a bit ok?" I asked her politely

"Ok. I understand." Henrietta said

"I knew you would *hugged her*." I said

I then left to find Triela. Wanted to see if she got an address for Mr. Jackson's boss since she still had the tracker screen with her.

TRIELA'S ROOM

"Hi Triela." I said

"Whats up?" She asked

"You got an address for Mr. Jackon's boss?" I asked

"Yes. Here's the address." Triela said

She wrote it down, ripped it and gave it to me

"Thanks." I said

"You're welcome." Triela said

THE FIRING RANGE...AGAIN

I grabbed a P99 pistol, and a 50 Cal Desert Eagle, and practiced my aim

I shot at the targets repeadidley, and my aim had increased drastically

*bang bang bang* "Yeah!" I said

"Nice aim" Rico said holding her Dragonov

"Thanks. Hey, since you're here, think you can give me some pointers shooting the Dragonov?" I asked

"Sure. I'd be glad to." Rico said

"What are you having trouble with?" Rico asked

"I need help with my accuracy with it. I can't seem to hit the target in the center. Its always either to the left or right slightly." I said

"Here" Rico said as she demonstrated how to aim more acuratley

"Keep your arms still, and when you're about to shoot, breathe and hold your breath while you shoot. Most snipers will shoot in between heartbeats." Rico said

"Ok." I told her

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Rico said

"Yeah. Are there any attachments for it? I know there's a supressor. Isn't there something else?" I asked

"Yes. There are also various scopes besides the default one you see here. There's a Red Dot sight, and AOG sight, and an Inferred scope." She said informatvley

"Cool. Thanks." I said

"Now you try shooting it." Rico told me

"Alright." I said in reply

With that said, I took Rico's advice. I kept my arms still, and as I was about to shoot, I held my breath, and then shot in between my heartbeats. I felt the recoil in my shoulder as I shot and the shell casing ejected

"Good. Keep going." Rico said

I kept shooting the target, and my aim increased more and more with each shot. Then as I took my last shot, I felt as if I had became one with the rifle. I could feel how each part of it came together as one.

Cue a close up on the Dragonov right as I fire it with the close up following the bullet as I fired it at the target.

*right as I shot the last bullet* "Boom! Right in the center! Good job!" Rico said gladley

"Thanks. Now I feel better helping you giving a small ammount of sniper support later on tonight." I told her

"What for?" Rico asked

"Something that you will find out later." I said

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE BRIEFING ROOM

"Jesse, since this mission is personal for you, I will let you give the orders." Jose said

"Thanks Jose." I said

"Everyone, listen up. We all know why we're here. We're here because we have a chance to kill the man behind everything. Andrew, Mr. Jackson's boss. He's behind my friends murder, behind the drugs, everything. *picture of his compound shows up on the screen* His compound is heavily guarded on all sides. There are at least 20 guards outside and 10 snipers on the roof. Henrietta, Triela, and Angellica, you three will provide covering fire while Jose plants some explosives on a few of the vans. I will be with Rico providing any sniper support needed. Claes, you will need to think of an escape plan incase things go wrong. Any questions?"

"No questions ViolentJeezy" Triela said

"ViolentJeezy?" Claes asked confused

"Its another nickname he told me." Triela told her

"Haha I like it." Claes said laughing

"Alright, lets do this!" I declared

AT ANDREW'S

*earpiece* "Alright. Everyone ready?" I asked

*earpiece* "Ready." Triela said

*earpiece* "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Claes said

*earpiece* "Lets do this." Henrietta said

*earpiece* "Good to go." Angellica said

"You ready rico?" I asked

"Yep." Rico said

"Alright. Jose, get ready to plant some C4 on three of the vans. Me and Rico will provide support." I said

"Got it." Jose said

We kept our scopes focused on the rooftop making sure that Jose wasn't seen. After Jose planted the explosives on the vans, me and Rico then took out each of the snipers on the roof with extreme percision, not drawing attention to any of them.

*earpiece* "Roof's clear. Breaching team, you are good to go." I said

*earpiece* "Alright." Henrietta said

*earpiece* "Got it." Angellica said as she was loading her assault rifle

*earpiece* "Heard you loud and clear" Triela said

After the breaching team was good to go, I told Jose that he could detonate the explosives

*earpiece* "3...2...1" Jose said

He then detonated the C4, and it got the attention of almost all the bodyguards. All of them came sworming out like hornets. Angellica, Henrietta, and Triela took out the guards that ran out.

*earpiece* "Thats the last of em." Triela said

*earpiece* "Alright. Good." I said

"Rico, I'm headin down." I told her

"Alright ViolentJ" Rico said in reply

As I went down, I equiped my M16, and my Desert Eagle

"Time to show Andrew who's boss." I said with enthusieasm

"Lead the way." Angellica said

We charged through the building killing any guards that stood in our way. Nothing was going to stand between me, and giving this sucker whats comming to him.

As we headed up the last staircase, we cleared out every door we opened. I then saw one last door that we didn't clear yet.

"This has gotta be it." I said

"Lets finish this." Triela said

With that said, I kicked open the door, and I came face to face with the man who was behind Mark's murder, behind the drugs, behind it all. I felt as if I had entered a snake pit, accept instead of snakes, there were guys with guns and explosives everywhere in the building.

A FEW SECONDS EARLIER BEFORE I KICKED THE DOOR OPEN

"Where the heck is my mag for my pistol? Anyone of you seen it?" Andrew asked frantically

"I don't know boss maybe you-*I kicked open the door*" One of Andrew's bodyguards said

BACK TO WHEN I KICKED THE DOOR OPEN

"Looking for this! *held up the mag* ITS THE MAG YOU FRAMED ME WITH!" I yelled.

"Yes. I did frame you. For a good reason." Andrew said

"WHY! TELL ME!" I comanded

"Mark was an...employee. I made a deal with him to stash our drugs at his gun store, then he would give the drugs back when the cops couldn't find anything. He refused to give up the drugs untill he got some gun attachments he ordered. Mark was getting sloppy, so he had to go." Andrew said laughing "Of course, we never told him that the stuff he was holding were drugs." Andrew added still laughing

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Typical. Kill him!" Andrew comanded to his guards

As soon as Andrew said that, me Henrietta, Triela, and Angellica dove toward a table, and I tiped it over for cover.

"It looks like we aren't going to make it out in one piece" Triela said while shooting

"You're right. We aren't, but you three are." I said

"WHAT!" They all said shocked

"I promised that I would always protect my friends, and I'm not going to let some stupid SOG, and guys with guns take you away from me. Now go. I'll distract them." I told them

"We just aren't going to leave you here Jesse!" Triela said

"If you three don't go, we're all going to get killed in the explosion. I'll be fine. Just go!" I comanded

With that, Henrietta kissed me on the cheeck before she ran off with the others.

I gave them covering fire while they ran out to escape

ON THE LOWER LEVEL OF THE BUILDING

"Come on we gotta get the heck out of here!" Angellica said running

"We're running as fast as we can you know!" Henrietta yelled back

*jumps down the stairs at the entrance* "OW!" Triela and Henrietta both yelled in pain since they both scraped their legs when they hit the ground

*groans* "Can you walk?" Henrietta asked

"I can walk a little" Triela said as she helped Henrietta up

"You alright Angellica?" Henrietta asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Angellica said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JESSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ?" Henrietta yelled and started to cry

"He was a good soldier and great friend." Triela siad

"I LOVE YOU JESSE!" Henrietta yelled

"He loved you to. He shall not die in vain." Angellica said

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER BEFORE THE BUILDING BLEW UP

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Andrew yelled

"YES THERE IS!" I yelled as I vaulted over the table to distract the guards while my friends escaped.

I killed all the guards. The only one left was Andrew

"You see this?" Andrew asked holding up a dead man switch for the C4

"Yeah!" I yelled

"Its a deadman switch. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go boom." Andrew said

I shot up in the air "We won't...but YOU WILL!" I yelled shooting his desk as I ran out

"GET BACK HERE!" Andrew yelled as he ran after me.

I ran down the hall at full speed, and I noticed a window. I took the oprotunity to leap out of the window, turned around mid air, shot Andrew, and the building exploded.

"Foolish soldier." Andrew said right as I jumped through the glass before I shot him

The 10 story building exploded. There were over 5 thousand pounds of C4 in every room of the building. I fell into a river below. As I was about to land, I crossed my arms and kept my legs straight.

*TSUNAMI SPLASH!*

*right as I surfaced* "Thats for my friend you son of a bitch." I said to myself

I then swam to a ledge, and climbed up.

BACK TO HENRIETTA, TRIELA, AND ANGELLICA

*notices someone surfacing from the lake* "...JESSE!" Henrietta said in delight trying to get up.

*ran to them* Henrietta, jump on my back." I said

Henrietta jumped on my back.

I then went to Triela, and I picked her up in my arms with Henrietta still on my back. We then all ran away from the building that was still blowing up.

*to herself* "I sure am luck to have a guy like him." Henreitta said to herself

"Come on! Get in the van!" Jose yelled

We all piled in the van, and went back to "The Agency"

BACK AT THE AGENCY

*got out* "I'm glad thats over. Henrietta, Triela, you all right?" I asked

"Yeah. I can walk a bit." Triela said

"I'm ok Jesse." Henreitta said

"Jose, and, well everyone, I can't thank you enough for helping me avenge my friends murrder." I told them

"You're welcome." Everyone said

"So what now Jesse? Whats going to happen next?" Henrietta asked

"I'll let you guess sweetie." I said as we kissed in the moonlight


End file.
